Sanctified Purity
by Pretty Guardian
Summary: What happens when Miroku falls in love with Sesshomaru? And what little secret will Miroku have to tell later? Will his friends accept his newfound love and the hidden secret?


Welcome! I am sorry I haven't been able to update on my stories! Please forgive my slowness! I have been so busy and with schoolwork…why can't someone just burn it all? Including homework! Well, and you know how parents are…they tell you what to do all the time. My mother doesn't share my passion for anime, so I just enjoy it alone or with my brother. Well, this story is called Sanctified Purity. It's a Yaoi fanfic so, deal with it. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. I will not deal with flames, so don't bother writing them or sending them. Well, I hope this fanfic tickles your fancy and if it doesn't, oh, well. Plus, I'm a poetess, so I love to make the scenery of my stories be beautiful and graphic. There will be lemon coming up and in further chapters. Plus, there may be some music. Love ya lots! This may turn into a musical fic up ahead. The lyrics will be in italics and the titles of the song and whatnot will be in order at the end. Enjoy, my dears!

Love,

Yecca

Sanctified Purity

Chapter 1

In A World Of His Own

Miroku lay in the grass looking at the clouds dreamily. His eyes were focused on nothing but puffy white clouds above in the blue sky. His friends were busy playing tag, but it was a different type of tag. Inuyasha made the game up. The rules are if you get tagged, you get hit with Kagome's beach ball. There were several groans of pain from being hit with the ball. Miroku ignored his friends' budding squeals and screams. The breeze was invisible. It danced around Miroku like a teasing ballerina with nothing but swaying hips and teasing whispers. The air scuffled Miroku's bangs and made them fly willy-nilly. So many things were on his mind. He was so distracted by these annoying thoughts that he hadn't even thought on groping innocent women or asking them to bear his children. (I know, weird, huh?) He was busy thinking about that battle he and the others had with Naraku.

Flashback

Inuyasha had yelled some long attack name and thrusted his trusted sword into the air. There were flashing and blinding lights that would have been pretty if they all didn't have to cover their eyes. The celestial blast knocked Naraku senseless, making him completely unaware of Kagome's spiritual arrow attack. Kagome's arrow had a powerful purple color trailing behind it, blasting Naraku away. He'd disappeared into the night. After the battle, everyone stood in the freezing cave. Rin shivered uncontrollably, her tears of fear sticking to her face. Her skin was now a sea blue color due to the heartlessness of the cold. Rin's face was cold and her cheeks were flushed, giving her an adult appearance with a mixture of purity in her face. Her black hair stuck to her head. Sesshomaru wrapped Rin in his arms.

"We'd better get out of here," Inuyasha said. "It's freezing and if the humans stay much longer, they'll die." He gave a cautious look at Rin and Kagome.

"Shouldn't have worn that short skirt, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Just get us out of here," Kagome snapped. They all wandered through the cave. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a buzzing noise.

"Poisonous bees!" Inuyasha yelled. "Everybody out of here!" He drew his sword.

"Go!" he yelled again. Sesshomaru and the others ran out. They all ran away towards the exit of the cave.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled. With one powerful thrust, the sword out a powerful light and attack and killed the bees. Meanwhile, outside the cave, Sesshomaru was holding Rin tightly. He silently prayed that she'd be alright even though he wasn't exactly the praying type. Miroku scowled at Rin. Lucky, lucky girl. The color returned to Rin's face and her hair was soaked from the frozen ice. She shivered here and there, but the golden sun warmed her. Her eyes remained closed. Sesshomaru could tell she was tired. Sesshomaru went his way as Jaken and Rin rode on Ah-Un. Inuyasha came out of the cave and looked onward.

"Well, we'd better go, too," he said softly as he watched Sesshomaru leave. Miroku hopped on Kirara's back and watched below as Sesshomaru's hair flew behind him and he disappeared completely like a ghost. Miroku tried to search for him, but could find no evidence of the man he….

Flashback Ends

Miroku heard someone calling him, but he didn't get up right away. With a wistful sigh and one last glance at the clouds, Miroku stood up and joined his friends for dinner. Dinner was rice, sushi rolls, and tempura. (I know tempura wasn't back then, but I had Kagome bring it.) After scrounging up some big fig leaves to eat their food on, Kagome sat down and smiled.

"Isn't this nice? All of us together and-" Kagome's make-nice sentence was cut off by the sound of fierce eating. Inuyasha was snorting like a pig while stuffing himself with sushi. Little Shippo was getting corpulent by the minute while getting food all over his face and clothes eating sushi, rice, and tempura. Miroku merely just picked at his food. He ate some tofu and rice and merely sipped some Miso soup. He cleared his throat and walked out to the grass and lay in it once more. Kagome stood up.

"I think something's wrong with him," she said. "He's been quiet for days now and he's yet to be a perv." They all stared at Miroku.

"I wonder…" Sango whispered.

Now looking at the sky, it was filled with purplish blue clouds and a beautiful sun the color of a defiant fiery red. Miroku was going insane. He couldn't take it anymore and now he was pissed. He couldn't think straight. There were too many questions; questions no one could answer. He could answer them, but what would that solve? A new question would arouse his frazzled mind and he'd go crazy. All he could think about was Sesshomaru. That was on his mind noon, night, and morning. How could he? It was appalling! And why would Sesshomaru ever love him, let alone like him? Humans didn't deserve to live according to the coldhearted Sesshomaru. They were dirty and impure, rotten to the core with their lustful treasons and despicable tastes for another human's flesh. They did nothing but sin and live in sin wholeheartedly. To them, the ultimate sin meant the ultimate prize, the ultimate heaven, but to Sesshomaru, Miroku could tell, having heaven meant the ultimate sacrifice. You fight for it. You die, cry, and your heart shivers and bleeds. You are reborn again to obtain what you'd long ago thought belong to you. But how could he truly mean all that? Sesshomaru was bad-mouthing humans when he was no exception! He was caring for a human! So wouldn't he be just like a human? Or have affection like a human? Humans cared, demons didn't; plain and simple. That's just how it is. It was all so confusing. Sesshomaru, the ridiculer, and vain hypocrite. Miroku stood up and joined his friends back at their makeshift camp.

"Here he comes," Kagome whispered. They all grew silent and stared at Miroku as if he were some celebrity. Oh, boy. Bow down and stare. Miroku rolled his eyes. What was up with them? They'd been awfully weird lately. Or was it _him_ who was acting weird? Miroku sat down.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him. _He looked into her brown eyes. I can't be fooled…not by her…eyes,_ Miroku thought. _I won't tell her. _ He cuddled up in the comforter and tried to close his eyes.

"Please, let's just all go to sleep," Miroku said. Kagome and the others stared at Miroku and each other. Miroku clenched his eyes tight like a fist and prayed the others were doing the same.

_Insane…._

_Crazy…._

_Out of all the impossible…._

_No, could never happen…._

Such words as those repeated themselves in Sesshomaru's head. He tried to block them, but he couldn't. He was back in the Western Lands where he belonged, now being a devoted "father" figure to Rin. Rin was in bed now, thank God. He didn't need her worrying over him. She was too young, fifteen to be exact. He sat down, thinking. What was it about that human that captivated him so? He was just like all of his half-brother's loser friends. Right? Wrong. Miroku wasn't like the others. Sesshomaru could sense it when he stood near Miroku at Mount Hakurei. Miroku had this way about him. He was… hard to understand. There was a mystery about Miroku not even those stupid FBI agents from _The X-Files_ could solve. Everyone was easy to figure out. Inuyasha was just a short-tempered hot head with a sailor mouth. Kagome was a prissy, all-too-skinny, floozy cheerleader girl, and Sango, she was the worst; she was a psychotic, abusive, crazy mad woman who deserved to be locked up in an asylum somewhere for her rage and temper problems. If you looked up psychotic in the dictionary, you'd see American McGee's Alice's picture and Sango's. But Miroku, well, you never saw him get angry. Sesshomaru wasn't even sure that the word "anger" or any various swear word was apart of Miroku's clever vocabulary. Sesshomaru hated himself for worrying about another human that wasn't Rin. Rin was still young. She couldn't handle herself. She may have been a feisty young woman, but she couldn't handle demons. Sesshomaru had to be there for her. He was never planning on having children, but he couldn't have left Rin alone! So what choice did he have?

"Lord?" Rin said, distracting him from his thoughts. She held up a bowl of soup. Sesshomaru dismissed it and Rin looked at him sadly. Rin was an exceptional beauty. Her hair was darker and longer. She'd developed bosoms that of a grown woman and her eyes were mysterious. Her smile was no longer a little girl's, but that of a mischievous woman. She sat back down and smoothed her kimono. Sesshomaru looked at her and said nothing.

He sat down and continued his thinking. What was he to do? There was nothing he could do. Maybe he and Miroku did share a special connection aside from others…

Meanwhile, Miroku and friends were asleep. There was a puddle of succulent drool on Sango's pillow and Kagome's snores were louder than a festival drum. Some ladies.

Miroku's Dream

Miroku was wandering around in the sea. But what was so weird was that he was standing the water. Suddenly, he heard a loud roaring sound. Before he could swim away a large tidal wave whip lashed him before he could scream. The waves were powerful. Miroku could feel himself struggling against the waves. His mind wanted him to survive, but his body was a coward, willing to give in to such cold pain. Miroku could hear a pinging sound in his ears and he could feel pounding in his head. When he managed to open his eyes, he saw Sesshomaru, standing underwater as if this were natural. Sesshomaru held out his hand. Miroku struggled to grab it, but the current was too strong and it pulled him away. He screamed Sesshomaru's name, but no such sound came out. He found himself on dry land. He lay there for a moment, letting it all sink in. He slowly opened his eyes and found Kagome over him.

"Hey," she said then giggled. Miroku rubbed his head. It looked like Kagome, but had Sesshomaru's voice. Suddenly, he stood up and met Kagome's eyes or whoever the person was. "Kagome" grabbed his hand. Suddenly, they were no longer on land, but in the air amid shooting stars. Afraid of getting hit, Miroku tried to move closer to ground, but it was no use. They were as high as an airplane, far from ground's view. Miroku let out a scream. Now he found out something new about himself. He hated heights. He continued to scream. It was then that Kagome transformed into Sesshomaru right before his very eyes.

"Kagome! You're a man! I knew it!" Miroku said stupidly and triumphantly. He was acting like a frightened moron.

"It's me," Sesshomaru said. His stare was lethal and cold.

"But-" Miroku stuttered, but Sesshomaru silenced him with his lips. Miroku grunted in shock. He tried to pull away, but his body had other ideas…

"Sessh-" Miroku began, but Sesshomaru shut him up the same way he did before. Miroku was in such a confused state now. _Why is he doing this? Why? _the monk thought to himself. But his body didn't seem to care. Surely he wasn't enjoying this? And of course the idea would strike him as ridiculous for having feelings for a youkai? Miroku wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck. The youkai bent his head down and kissed Miroku's neck. Miroku let out a moan, igniting Sesshomaru's passion. Sesshomaru bit Miroku's tender flesh. Soon enough, they were in the Queen of Hearts' croquet ground. How or why they were there was a mystery to the two. They were surrounded by heart-shaped rose bushes and there was a castle not far ahead. Miroku fell to the ground with Sesshomaru on top of him. Sesshomaru moaned as Miroku kissed his throat. Miroku had never done this sort thing before…well, except with women. Sesshomaru yanked off Miroku's robes and threw them away carelessly. His tongue explored Miroku's chest. He then went back to biting Miroku's slender neck. Miroku moaned brokenly. Miroku kissed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then kissed back and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Miroku gasped. His robes were no where to be found.

End Miroku's Dream


End file.
